Mereka yang Tersesat dalam Labirin
by thornberriess
Summary: Dan dentang jam yang keras dan berulang-ulang membuat seluruh isi labirin bergema saat Himeka yang lain, membalas tatapan Himeka dengan mata yang seolah bicara. Gadis itu ingat, ketika getar suara terasa mengguncangkan semesta, maka permainan menembus arus waktu telah selesai. [Himeka-Rika Relationship] [untuk event #Siblingisasi]


**Summary** : Himeka ingat, ketika dentang jam labirin terasa mengguncangkan semesta, maka permainan menembus arus waktu telah selesai. [Himeka-Rika Relationship]

Standard warnings applied. **Other note** : fiksi Kamichama Karin pertama saya di fandom ini, salam kenal~ **Rated** : K **Disclaimer** : Kamichama Karin (c) Koge-Donbo

* * *

.

.

.

Satu lilin lagi padam. Menyisakan kepulan asap putih yang membumbung dari ujung sumbu, menyebar perlahan kemudian hilang ditelan gulita.

Bayangan yang terbentuk oleh bias purnama yang membelah menara pusat waktu tak dapat lagi Himeka kenali. Ia bahkan melupakan refleksi dirinya sendiri—gadis berkuncir dua rendah yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan tatapan sayu. Jiwanya yang lain, yang kondisi kesehatannya tengah menurun karena Himeka asli bermarga Kujyo dalam keadaan sehat. Dan dentang jam yang keras dan berulang-ulang membuat seluruh isi labirin bergema saat Himeka yang lain, membalas tatapan Himeka dengan mata yang seolah bicara.

Pandangan Himeka yang lain—atau Rika—perlahan semakin gelap, sinarnya meredup, matanya kembali setengah tertutup. Sungguh sulit mempertahankan kedua mata tetap terbuka dan bersinar dalam keadaan ini, tubuh yang begitu lemah. Meski sebentar, tapi Himeka bisa melihat kalau mata yang sama dengan miliknya itu memberinya kabar tentang guncangan di masa lalu dan masa depan, mengisyaratkan dampak mengerikan dari bencana akibat perseteruan Dewa dan cincin Zeus.

Satu lagi diberikan, dan satu lagi direnggut.

"Apa semuanya akan baik-baik saja?" Bibir mungil Rika membuka sedikit, meloloskan sederet kalimat bernada datar yang terdengar tanpa emosi.

"Ya, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku percaya," Himeka menjawab tanpa berpikir. Hatinya bergejolak, sesuatu menuntunnya mengucap kalimat tersebut. Dan sesuatu memaksanya meyakini kalimat tersebut. Kedua tangannya terkepal di dada. Matanya bergerak gelisah ketika melihat reinkarnasi kedua orangtuanya bertarung dengan kedua orangtua Himeka yang lain dalam bola kristal besar yang benderang.

Sebuah helaan napas ringan keluar dari bibir Rika yang kecil. Sinar-sinar dan suara melengking hasil benturan tongkat orangtua Himeka dan dirinya menembus dimensi lain, seolah-olah ingin menggapai mereka dan menyeretnya kembali dalam hampa. Dan ketika pertarungan dalam labirin berakhir, salah satu dari jiwa yang terbagi dua itu akan mengucap salam perpisahan pada dunia.

.

Satu lagi lilin padam—lilin yang ke sembilanpuluh delapan.

Rambut Rika tanggal satu per satu. Jatuh dan terus jatuh, tertarik gravitasi setelah sempat terobang-ambing di udara kemudian mendarat dengan ketidakpastian. Helaian hitam lembut itu berserak di lantai, bertumpuk seperti bukit-bukit kecil, sebelum menghilang entah ke mana. Dan Himeka merasakan perasaan yang aneh, kali ini perasaan getir yang tiba-tiba datang.

Dan lagi-lagi, satu diberikan, dan satu lagi direnggut.

Saat dinding beton yang kusam yang memerangkap simbol kekuatan para dewa di belakang mereka membuat bunyi retakan kristal dan gurat halus pada tongkat Dewi Arthemis, Himeka mulai bergetar. Dengan langkah tertatih-tatih, jiwanya yang lain bergegas menghampiri. "Ada apa?" tanyanya khawatir.

"Ada yang hilang, aku merasa akan kehilangan seseorang."

Sebelah tangan Rika bergerak merambat, turun perlahan, menyusuri pundak Himeka, mencari tangan kecil yang sama dengannya. Dan Rika berhenti ketika merasakan sesuatu dalam genggamannya bergetar. Tangan ini, kehangatan ini, semuanya begitu nyata, bahkan Rika bisa merasakan semuanya; perasaan takut akan kehilangan, kegelisahan, kenangan yang pecah belah, dan sakit yang membuat kepala kecil itu terasa berputar. Andai tak ada orang jahat di dunia ini, mereka pasti hidup dalam raga yang sama, tumbuh menjadi anak normal dengan bahagia. "Kamu pasti kesepian ya? Aku juga ... ketika Kirio-chan dan Kirika-chan pergi, aku ..."

"Aku mengerti perasaan Himeka," dan yang asli tersenyum getir. "... Karena kita adalah sama."

.

Satu lagi lilin padam—lilin yang ke sembilanpuluh sembilan.

Jantung keduanya berpacu. Kali ini apalagi?

Rika merasakan tangan Himeka berkeringat ... dingin, sangat dingin. Dan bergetar. Lalu gadis kecil nan cantik itu, meski tanpa rambut, tersenyum hingga matanya terpejam agar Himeka merasa tenang. Rika mempertahankannya bermenit-menit sampai tremor itu berhenti—dan saat itu pun ia sadar apa yang akan hilang. Tangannya yang lain, yang tidak mengaitkan jemari dengan Himeka, menyusuri daerah di bawah dahi. Kosong. Benar saja, mata itu kembali terbuka dalam keadaan yang mengerikan. Rika menggigit bibir bawahnya saat merasa bahwa kini, dalam wajahnya, terdapat dua rongga. Himeka hampir menangis saat melihat dirinya yang lain menghilang satu per satu saat api-api di atas lilin menghilang bersama waktu.

Tuhan, kenapa Himeka harus melihat dirinya sendiri dalam keadaan seperti ini?

.

Lonceng dalam labirin kembali berdentang ketika Dewa yang hampir mati kembali mendapatkan kekuatannya dalam bentuk lain. Menghapus kesunyian yang sedaritadi menyelimuti dua Himeka dalam getir, kehangatan, dan rasa takut.

Lilin terakhir padam— lilin ke seratus.

Rika mengisak ketika merasakan tangan lembut yang sebelumnya ia genggam menyapu sisi wajahnya, menatap lubang di wajahnya yang kosong dan mengerikan sebelum menjerit bersamanya, seolah mencegahnya beranjak.

Kristal yang menjadi perantara itu hancur menjadi keping-keping kecil. Sama seperti tubuh Rika yang mulai terpotong-potong seperti puzzle dan menghilang bersama angin. Berurut, dari bawah ke atas. Dan Himeka yang mendapat tekanan yang begitu berat, terjatuh dengan mata terpejam.

.

.

.

Himeka tersadar dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Ia menoleh ke sana ke mari dengan bingung. Ada foto keluarga di atas meja nakas, ada boneka-boneka hewan berjajar di bagian paling atas meja belajar, dan vas kaca berisi bunga yang masih segar dan wangi. Entah bagaimana, Himeka bisa berada di kamar. Dan entah bagaimana, ia bisa berada di atas kasur hangat yang selama ini ia rindukan.

Ah, ya. Waktu itu Himeka mengikuti Karin dan Kazune ke dalam lubang yang berputar-putar seperti naruto di atas ramen hangat. Saat itu ia terjebak. Menunggu untuk mendapatkan apa yang harus ia dapatkan. Sebuah kenyataan.

Rasanya seperti lama sekali di dalam labirin. Perlahan, memorinya melakukan kilas balik tentang Himeka yang lain, perpisahan mengerikan itu terasa seperti nyata. Atau memang nyata? Dadanya terasa bergemuruh, dan hatinya seperti terhujam ribuan panah Dewi Arthemis. Dan bulir-bulir airmata itu menyayat kepedihannya meski sedikit. Pupil mata Himeka membola ketika merasakan dua pasang tangan besar melingkari tubuhnya. Karin dan Kazune—bukan, tapi Shizuka dan Kazuto mendekapnya erat. Menenggelamkannya dalam buai kebahagiaan yang selama ini ia inginkan.

Himeka ingat, ketika dentang jam labirin terasa mengguncangkan semesta, maka permainan menembus arus waktu telah selesai. Dan Rika ... hanya akan hidup dalam ingatannya.


End file.
